Untitled
by Alyss Madigan
Summary: It's really just drabble. A romantic fic between Luke C. and an OC. Really cute.


_Dude, no matter how hard I try, I just can't stay away from Romantic Fics. Okay, I REALLY hope you like this._

* * *

It was a warm July night, the crickets were singing their approval, their song echoing gently across the forest. But their chirping could not be heard in the arena where so many of Charity's sword lessons took place. She was sitting in one of the many seats for the student spectators at Camp Halfblood, she wasn't waiting for anybody, but she wasn't sure why she was here either.

Charity sighed, sometimes it was hard being a daughter of Apollo... Okay, it was hard most, if not _all_, of the time.

It was especially difficult when she tried to fight the urge to go out at night past curfew. It was like she needed to be outside or she would go crazy, she really couldn't stand being indoors. Charity could only sleep peacefully indoors if she was particularly tired, which wasn't often. Actually she hadn't gotten a decent night's rest since she was twelve, when Chiron found her and told her who she was.

Charity couldn't sit in one place for very long either, she stood from where she had been sitting and made her way to the lowest part of the arena which she called The Stage.

Keeping an ear out for the Harpies, Charity closed her eyes and imagined she was in ancient times. She could smell the blood, hear the jeering crowd and if she concentrated just enough, she could see Ceasar Augustus pointing his thumb up.

The signal for death.

"Ceasar I have defeated my enemy, but I will not kill him." Charity said in defiance to the imaginary Emperor.

Charity jumped.

Someone was clapping their hands, "Very noble." A voice said, "But Ceasar was Roman, not Greek."

Charity spun around in mock anger towards Luke, 'Well excuse me for being accurate with historical figures."

Lukes eyebrows shot up, "Oh?"

"Gladiators were Roman, not Greek."

'Ah, yes. A very important fact to remember."

"It is."

"It may just save your life one day."

"Please Luke, let's not get dramatic."

Luke smiled as he took a seat, his blue eyes observing the girl before him. "Come sit next to me." He said. Charity cocked her head to one side, "Why should I?"

"Because I asked nicely."

"You didn't say please."

"Please?"

"No."

Lukes smile only got bigger, he loved it when she did this. They weren't dating, but they weren't _just _friends either, it was rather confusing. They've held hands, but haven't kissed; Charity didn't want to kiss just anybody, he had to be the one she loved. Maybe that was Luke.

Maybe it wasn't.

Charity looked up to see Luke coming down the steps to her, and she unceremoniously sat down where she had been standing. Luke sat next to her and put his hand over hers.

"So."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause before Luke spoke again. "I think we should be secret lovers." Charity raised an eyebrow in a mocking way, Lukes eyes grew wide, "No! I didn't mean it like that!" He cried out making Charity laugh.

Lukes eyes narrowed slightly as he opened his mouth to say something. 'Don't even think about it." Charity snapped. Luke laughed again, "Okay,okay. What I meant is that we should meet somewhere after curfew like.."

"Like we're doing now?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It'll be exciting."

'Exciting huh?"

"Yup."

"I don't know. People might gossip."

"People always gossip."

"They might think we're actually in love."

Luke looked hurt at this, "Aren't we?" he asked. Charity looked away from his sad face, 'I don't know. I've never been in love."

"I'm in love with you."

'Well that was pretty straight forward."

'Yes, yes it was."

Another pause, "Are you in love with me?"

"I really, seriously, hopelessly _like _you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I still don't know."

Charity knew Luke was impatient and her not answering his question was driving him crazy. "How did you know you were in love with me?" she asked. Luke was quiet for a moment, "You remember Christmas?"

"Yes."

"How we held hands for the campfire song?"

"Yes."

'That's when I knew."

'But _how_?"

Luke took Charity's hand in his, slipping his fingers between hers. "Well, the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."

* * *

_Okay, so I thought this was pretty cute, but that could just be my opinion. To know if I did well I need reviews! So PLEASE, PLEASE! I am begging you! I really want to know how I did, because if I messed something up I want to fix it. _

_God Bless_

_Alyss Madigan_


End file.
